76th Hunger Games SYOT CLOSED
by Marianor602
Summary: After president Snow cancelled the 75th games those tributes all became mentors in the 76th now with an all new set of tributes I suck at summaries just readings SYOT CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

76th hunger games  
President snow thank god katniss was able to convince the districts that there was no problemand it was all for love and after the cancelation of the quarter quell the districts just got in line now we can have the 76th hunger games with no problems

THIS WILL BE A SYOT THE APPLICATION IS BELOW BUT SOME RULES FIRST  
1 no mary sues or gary stus there boring  
2 keep the district mind when designing tribute  
3 all tributes must be pm or they will not be accepted  
4 3 tributes maximum are to be submitted  
5 keep tributes original

SYOT FORM  
BASICS  
Name  
District  
Backup district  
Age  
Gender  
Bloodbath (always helps makes life easier but even of they say no they might be bloodbath tributes  
APPEARANCE  
hair color  
Hair length  
Eye color  
Height weight  
Skin color  
What others say about appearance  
DISTRICT LIFE  
Backround (please a good paragraph your all writers)  
Personality (same as above)  
Wealth in district  
Popularity in district  
Family (name description )  
Friends (same for here)  
Enemy's (if any)  
Likes  
Dislikes  
Fears  
Opinion of Capitol  
ENTERING THE GAMES  
Reaped or volunteered  
If reaped reaction  
If volunteered why  
Family friends reaction  
Reaping outfit  
Who visit in goodbyes  
OTHER TRIBUTES  
Allies  
Careers  
Romance  
Would they actually fall in love or only for advantage  
Would they be willing to kill their lover  
When would they kill allies  
TRAINING  
Training strategy  
Weapon of choice  
Strengths (BE REALISTIC)  
Weaknesses  
INTERVIEWS  
Angle  
Outfit  
THANKS FOR SUBMITTING AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR


	2. Chapter 2

Alright thanks so much for the reviews of everything keep your tributes coming I love the first tributes I got so far note I do not own the hunger games or there characters

Current tributes  
D1 male Bramwell Danton (JoMason7)  
D1 female Mauve Braison (ooooo97199797)  
D1 mentor Gloss and Cashmere  
D2 male Cassius Largent (Infamouskal420)  
D2 female Addison Roher (SlytherinTigeressNinja)  
D2 mentor Brutus and Enobaria  
D3 male denley colt (stindlbach)

D3 female Alia Mason (musiclover866)  
D3 mentor Beetee and wiress  
D4 male Mako Karica (Infamouskal420)  
D4 female Lana Caspian (ClovelyLittleReader)  
D4 mentor Finnick and Mags  
D5 male reserved (District7isAwesome) 2 days left  
D5 female Serenity Torres (thorn5502)  
D6 male reserved (JoMason7) 3 days left  
D6 female Cathrine rein (pookieortega)  
D6 mentor morphlings  
D7 male Keylam Stanford (District7isAwesome)  
D7 female reserved (ooooo97199797) 2 days left  
Mentor Johanna Mason and blight  
D8 male Stich Howard (Infamouskal420)  
D8 female vacant

mentor Cecilia and woof  
D9 male Val Scipio (thebrutishempire)  
D9 female vacant  
D10 male reserved ((stindlbach) 3 days left  
D10 female bella chriata (The Pocketwatch Ripper)  
D11 male Kote Ardilon (EZS)  
D11 female reserved (magikmajic)  
D11 mentor chaff seeder  
D12 male reserved Quentin callahan (ImMadrigal)  
D12 female Alena Horack (ooooo97199797)  
D12 mentor Katniss Peeta Haymitch  
Sorry to the districts that don't have a mentor however it will not affect who wins the 76th hunger games keep submitting tributes and may the odds be ever in your favor. And to anyone looking to reserve a spot I can only hold them for 5 days and also sorry for my bad grammar


	3. Tribute list

Thanks for all the love I got from you guys but I have good and bad news the bad is the SYOT is officially closed but on the bright side I have the official tribute list for the 76th annual hunger games and here they are  
D1 male Bramwell Danton (JoMason7)  
D1 female Mauve Braison (ooooo97199797)  
D1 mentor Gloss and Cashmere  
D2 male Cassius Largent (Infamouskal420)  
D2 female Addison Roher (SlytherinTigeressNinja)  
D2 mentor Brutus and Enobaria  
D3 male Denley Colt (stindlbach)  
D3 female Alia Mason (musiclover866)  
D3 mentor Beetee and Wiress  
D4 male Mako Karica (Infamouskal420)  
D4 female Lana Caspian (ClovelyLittleReader)  
D4 mentor Finnick and Mags  
D5 male reserved Wenworthe Hawke (District7isAwesome)  
D5 female Serenity Torres (thorn5502)  
D6 male Atticus reddington (JoMason7)  
D6 female Emma Harris  
D6 mentor morphlings  
D7 male Keylam Stanford (District7isAwesome)  
D7 female Roseanna Miller (ooooo97199797)  
Mentor Johanna Mason and blight  
D8 male Stich Howard (Infamouskal420)  
D8 female Madeline "maddy" Sato  
mentor Cecilia and woof  
D9 male Val Scipio (thebrutishempire)  
D9 female Kim Jones  
10 male Sturidge Grandon ((stindlbach) 3 days left  
D10 female belle Christa  
D11 male Kote Ardilon (EZS)  
D11 female janelle smith  
D11 mentor chaff seeder  
D12 male reserved Quentin callahan (ImMadrigal)  
D12 female Alena Horack (ooooo97199797)  
D12 mentor Katniss Peeta Haymitch  
Congrats to all the tributes who made the games. I will try and get the readings up ASAP I will work on them tommorow during my snow day. Anyway also any ideas are greatly appreciated from costumes in the parade to the actual arena please message me they help a lot and to the tributes in this years games may the odds be ever in your favor


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the followers and favorites and all of your support it's great I'll try to get some of the first reapings soon but first lets take a look at the Capitol  
Presidential palace  
Snow: come in Henry Lund  
Henry Lund: yes president  
Snow: thank god we caught Plutarch the traitor before he could destroy panem we had to cancel the games the districts believed we were showing mercy and got in line but only we know why because of Plutarch!  
Henry: yes president but I still don't understand why you called  
Snow because I need to know if I can trust you  
Henry yes sir you can  
Snow Good because if anyone pulls an idiotic move like in the past two games I will kill them and everyone ever close to you  
Henry understood but what should I do if tributes try and defy the Capitol  
Snow blow them too bits  
Henry yes sir  
Snow good  
District 12 victors village  
Katniss what do you want Haymitch  
Haymitch it's time for the hunger games again  
Katniss So what the big deal  
Haymitch the big deal is that there might be rebellion and I need you two to play the happy married couple act so the Capitol doesn't kill you that's it sweetheart  
Peeta ok so what do we do about the actual games the tributes  
Haymitch good question and let me get a drink and I'll tell you  
Katniss come on Haymitch we have to know what if prim is in snow hates me so much they might put her in  
Haymitch yah right the darling of the Capitol not happening sweatheart my guess is it will be people you know but not related to  
Katniss great so what do we do  
Haymitch after my drink sweetheart  
Peeta come on Haymitch we gotta know  
Haymitch fine look I don't know if we can help that much I guess send them to the blood bath and hope for the best and also the Capitol is expecting a baby from you two so we have one for you just pretend you know the kid  
(Effie barging in)  
Alright it's reaping day punctuality remember manners manners

OK THANKS FOR READING REAPINGS TO BE UP VERY SOON I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR


End file.
